Hasta pronto
by veniphore
Summary: Bebía, fumaba, callaba, pensaba, y bebía de nuevo en nombre de aquél que hubo partido no hace más de una semana. Recuerdos, tanto vagos como nítidos, sólo recuerdos, eran, después de todo, lo más valioso que podía conservar de él.


Whisky en las rocas, irlandés. Tullamore para ser exactos_._

Entre los falanges de su mano derecha sostuvo el tubo de nicotina que a punto estaba de consumirse y finalizar su ciclo, extinguiéndose hasta el filtro. Las luces del bar se encontraban completamente apagadas y, él, ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad que lo envolvía, guardaba completo silencio. Sólo los tenues rayos de luz que la luna otorgaba se atrevieron a infiltrarse entre las delgadas aberturas que los cortinones color vino formaban.

Sonrió para sí mismo con laxitud. El gesto fue acompañado de un bufido que se antojó, ciertamente, irónico. ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Había preparado la bebida favorita de Mikoto, para poco después encontrarse a sí mismo degustándola sin siquiera percatarse de que el reloj marcaba más allá de las doce.

Esperar que tuviera noción de cuántas rondas acumuló, era utópico. Todo ésto en un desesperado intento de encontrar alguna reminiscencia de su compañía.

Bebía, fumaba, callaba, pensaba, y bebía de nuevo en nombre de aquél que hubo partido no hace más de una semana.

Menudo nostálgico, ¿eh?

Sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Anna logró conciliar el sueño. Izumo no se sorprendió en absoluto por la madurez y extrema entereza con la que la pequeña digirió su cruenta realidad. Una realidad en la que su Rey ya no se encontraba con ellos.

Agitó el vaso de cristal. Los cubos de hielo osaron quebrar el silencio y danzar con donosura hasta deshacerse por completo.

Recuerdos, tanto vagos como nítidos, sólo recuerdos, eran, después de todo, lo más valioso que podía conservar de él.

Más de diez años fueron los que pasó al lado de ese tonto, aquél despreocupado y abúlico hombre que de forma radical podía adoptar una postura salvaje, convirtiéndose en un león hambriento y dando paso a una violencia inexorable. Sin duda alguna no había nadie que pudiera conocerlo mejor que él. Siempre tan problemático, impaciente, auto-destructivo.

El rubio en ocasiones creía que liberar el alma de tan indómito sujeto sería lo mejor que pudiera pasarle al susodicho.

El segundero realizaba su típico_ tic tac _sin detenimiento. No fue sino hasta ese momento que pudo percatarse de aquel rítmico sonido gracias a que el sueño se atrevió a cobrarle factura, volviéndolo mucho más vulnerable a cualquier nimio estímulo que le fuese proporcionado sobre alguno de sus cinco sentidos.

Poco a poco comenzó a pestañear de manera más prolongada. Aquellos párpados que se notaban secos se sellaron despacio al querer ganar una batalla donde el bartender carecía ya de poder alguno.

Ni una sola lágrima derramada, enfrentó la trágica muerte de su amigo con gran estoicismo. Muchos se preguntaron el por qué de tan indolente reacción. La respuesta era tan sencilla que podía considerarse una burda justificación.

Izumo no era del tipo de hombre que solía derrumbarse y negar su realidad. No. Era alguien fuerte, maduro, y lo suficientemente inteligente como para aceptar la voluntad de quien fungiera como protagonista de los sollozos ajenos.

Quebrarse emocionalmente y cuestionar el destino de su Rey, no, de su mejor amigo, distaba de ser una opción factible. Podía asegurar que de esta forma las cosas irían mucho mejor para Mikoto, pues éste era presa de su propio cuerpo cuando en vida se hallaba.

Ahora el león se encontraba en la Savannah.

Por fin libre.

Por fin redimido.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba reprimir ciertos deseos egoístas.

Bastante egoístas, de hecho.

A fin de cuentas es un sentimiento instintivo, propio del ser humano. Le hubiese gustado poder expeler en su totalidad el anhelo de verlo siquiera una vez más; de tenerlo frente a sí y decirle a los ojos:

"Al parecer ya no hay tiempo, así que no hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate, Mikoto, hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo."

_Tic tac._

Izumo se mantenía en un estado semi-inconsciente, situado ni más ni menos que entre los sueños y la realidad. Fue dentro de ese lapso irreflexivo que la lluvia comenzó a caer a cantaros desde el cielo nocturno, como si de un mar embravecido se tratara. Ansiaba encontrarlo entre su sopor, hablar con él, mirarlo, tocarlo.

— Mikoto…

— Hey…

Respuesta, obtuvo una respuesta. Su voz sonó tan auténtica, tan clara. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se separó veloz del respaldo, buscándolo con la mirada.

— ¿¡Huh!?

— Deja tu mensaje y no molestes más.

Beep.

…

Maldita sea. Se trataba de un simple mensaje de voz. Izumo viró hacia su izquierda, hacia su derecha; no obstante, no logró ubicar el mentado teléfono. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Peor aún, ¿por qué no pudo escuchar el timbre sonar? Su pecho lucía sumamente agitado debido al presto movimiento. Incluso, en el acto, había tirado el vaso de cristal tras haberse aferrado al asiento para tomar impulso. Ahora los restos de vidrio se encontraban regados por el suelo.

El bartender se llevó una mano a la frente y se sobó los ojos, poco después masajeó su sien. Resopló, las gotas de lluvia seguían realizando un eco relajante. Todo a su alrededor, oscuro y calmo, parecía encontrarse normal. Rió por su propia necedad, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo de la sala, donde ya había ubicado el celular.

— Pero qué tontería —Sostuvo entre sus manos el aparato unos momentos, también apreciaba lo flemática que se veía la rockola de Totsuka allí, brillando. Abrió el teléfono y ocupó la configuración, reproduciendo una vez más el mensaje de voz.

— "Hey… Deja tu mensaje y no molestes más" —Sintió su pecho oprimirse de manera lastimera, como si se tratase de un trapo húmedo intentando ser exprimido. La voz proveniente de las bocinas sonaba tan pulcra, reflejando la profundidad y vaguedad mismas de Mikoto.

— Izumo —A sus espaldas, un timbre de voz mucho más agudo se dejó escuchar. El rubio volteó en dicha dirección y sonrió enfrentando su propio egoísmo e inevitable dolor.

— Anna, ¿estás bien?

— Lo estoy.

— Entonces no entiendo por qué estás despierta. Venga, vamos a la cama —Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

— Escuché la voz de Mikoto —Aquellas palabras le hicieron detenerse por unos instantes, poco después, asintió.

— Ah, vaya. ¿Éso te despertó?

La menor afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. El mayor colocó una mano en su hombro y luego la guió hacia el segundo piso, dispuesto a dormir junto a ella… justo como Mikoto lo hacía.

— A mí también, pequeña, _a mí también_.


End file.
